Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{4} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{9}{4} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 23}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{207}{20}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{7}{20}$